Merry Christmas Pharaoh
by N.F.F.F.L
Summary: One-Shot :3 Merry Christmas to you all!


I stand on the soft white floor on middle Christmas Eve, although I always think Christmas was horrible for me since I am an orphan child. My life really change after I meet Yami and fall in love with him. Another thing I'm not so sure if I am ready to go to this Christmas party that Yugi and the rest planned it. The only thing I have to bring is Yami present because I already have everyone mines him. I really don't know what to get him.

"Is that hard to get a present for your crush?!" I snap my head up.

"Crush? You have a crush?" A deep voice asks.

Causing me to turn around and flush embarrassed. "H-H-Hey Yami..."

He smiles friendly to me. Yeah you can say me and Yami are pretty tight best friend. "You didn't told me you had a crush?"

I blink twice. "I-I No I really d... Well yeah I..." Swear to Ra I'm not so sure what I was saying.

Yami chuckle putting his arm around my shoulder. "Is okay. You don't have to tell me."

I do want to tell you... "Okay... How's the decoration going?"

"Pretty good. In fact I was looking for you."

"For what?" I cocked my head on the side.

"The party change the time. Is at six o'clock." Then he smiled again.

Great not enough time to look a present for him. "Oh..." great I sound like I wasn't surprise at all.

"If you want I can help you." He retrieve his arm back placing them on his pocket.

"Help me what?"

"For your crush present, silly." Yami laugh, flick his finger against my forehead.

"Oh! Is okay really I'll try to find what he likes."

"Alright but I'll say this... You should tell him how you feel about him. That is a great present for him."

I blink but end up nodding at his words, then smile at him. "Thanks!"

Yami chuckle but I end up wrapping my arm around his neck, sense his body tense up on my hug but relax in a minute when he wrapped his arm around my back. If I had the guts to say that my crush is him but I'm just too fucking shy and weak to say that. But what if he doesn't really like me more than just a friend, you never know unless you try. I pulled away from him gave a short wave good bye before walking away.

After changing just to arrive little bit earlier only thing I wore was a red skinny jeans, black shirt and snow jacket since it still cold and Yugi must have an idea to heat up little the house. Quickly I got out to hurry up. All things I got plan is to try get alone in a room with Yami and just confess my feeling that is my present since it was his idea. Just I made to Mutou's shop, Yugi was already there.

"Hey Yugi." And add a smile.

"Hello! Come'n in."

I walked in and he close the door which everyone that he invited knows except for me well... Is just I had problem to find where they both live.I quickly remove my snow jacket but some warm hit on my arm that cause me to jump and turn around. Only to find Yami smiling at me, showing me his hand.

"Gentleman aren't we?" I giggle handing him my snow jacket.

He chuckle putting on the small closet where the rest jacket's where. "Let keep it as a secret?"

"Sure Mr. Gentleman." I smiles.

Yami laugh placing his arm around my waist which it... Kinda new to me I mean he never does that only couple can do that. But I'll let this one slip. He lead me to the apartment above from the shop but slowly remove his arm around me and goes to the living room which kinda made me feel lonely deep inside. As I got in I saw everyone was already here Tea, Joey, Tristan we're also here. But I lost Yami sight so I really don't know where he is...

All I did was sitting on the sofa while everyone eats. Only the person who talked to me was Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan but Yami was too busy talking to this chick. She seem far pretty than me well she's equally like Tea's beautiful but Yugi is together with Tea. I wasn't really hungry thought this party was... Okayish... I sigh, there no way I'm gonna confess it now...

"Attention everyone! Is time to give gifts!" Grandpa said, smiling.

I'm glad that I brought the present before heading home to change so I already gave them thought is on their boxes with their name on it. Quickly though an idea to go the kitchen alone just to think. Without letting them know. I stood up and head to the kitchen where I notice  
nobody wasn't in here so it okay to think alone and little peaceful.

"Nana?"

Shit...

"Yes?" I look and saw Yami standing on the hall door.

"Your okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay just... Needed to be alone."

He nod short. "I kinda notice I'm missing your present."

I gulp. I have to say it. "Well the thing is..."

"Is what?" Yami ask, start to walk toward to me.

"I-I..." Come'n! Isn't that hard to say it!

"You what?" Now he was closer to me but still gazing on my face.

I sigh, rubbing my arm. "I-I'm your present Yami... I had this crush on you when we become tight best friend... I like you more than just  
friends..."

Yami doesn't seem surprise just he cocked his head on the side. Which is a disappointment to me but I had to force to put a fake smile.

"But is okay we can still be friend if you don't want to ruin it. Really."

I waited for him to say something but instead he just lean in, closer to my face. His hand ran into my hair while the other run to my back and pulled me closer. Smashing my lips into his thought it was hard but it was soft and warm at the same time. Feeling my eyes grew wider but I end up kissing him back letting my both arm wrapped around his neck. But why he didn't seem so surprise? After I told him that I like him more than just friend. Yami pulled away little, feeling his breath brush in my swollen lips. Maybe he already knew the part crush so that is why he doesn't seem surprise.

"I just want us to be more than just friend, Nana."

We open our eyes to stare each other but he smiles.

"Um... Like the present?" Smooth Nana...

"Of course Nana. You are my Christmas present to used all year."

I smiles. "Merry Christmas."

He chuckle. "Merry Christmas, my love."


End file.
